Funeral Applicant
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: A death led the separated Titans together again. But why did the darkest one despite the boy wonder so much?Could the broken bond between the Titans be fixed?Rated T for because it should be. Please read and review.
1. Death and reunion

Jennifer Swan got off the bus and ran as fast as she could towards the direction to the Labyrinth private cemetery.

Oh shit, she said to herself quietly as she ran. The boss is not going to be happy.

She ran through the grim iron gates and passed the sorrowful looking women statue. Pine trees stood near the graves, while lifeless old trees were planted next to the pebble path of the cemetery. She ran and ran until she reached the small building located right at the center of the cemetery.

She opened the door and rushed inside. There was no one inside the main room, only solemn silence. She gulped and sat on her seat. "Miss Swan, you were officially late for 15 minutes and 36 seconds today." A chilly monotone echoed in Jennifer's ear.

Uh oh, Jennifer thought. "Erm... Good morning Miss Roth." She tried to smile as sweetly as she could.

"You better give me a reasonable explanation, or else I will no longer require you assistance," said Jennifer Swan's boss. "That means I will fire you."

"Well...the bus was late today...and I have tried my best to get here as quick as possible already."

"Hm...I will accept that explanation. Now, I want the applications files of funerals coming these two weeks on my desk in 5 minutes. And I swear on my name Raven Roth, that if I don't get them, I will fire you." She walked into her room and slammed the ebony wood door behind her.

Jennifer started working; she has no time to lose.

Raven sighed and walked toward her armchair. Her office was elegantly decorated. A glass coffee table was placed near her black leather armchair and a black leather sofa. A black and white rug was placed next to the door. The paintings on the wall were gothic. White orchids were put in a black glass vase and placed on top onto a small white drawer.

"Miss Roth, here are the files." Jennifer walked in and placed the files onto her table.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," said Raven. She sat down and read the files. There was a big pile of files. She smiled as she read. Her business was thriving, as people die all day. She owned the Labyrinth cemetery and funeral service limited. Every customer rested in peace, as she recalled. She sipped her cup of tea. Here we go again, thought Raven.

"Hang on there, Hope," Kory Harper and Roy Harper stared at their little daughter, who was lying on the bed inside the ward.

"Oh beloved Speedy, I am scared. I don't want to lose Hope." Starfire said to her husband, Speedy, who were holding her in his arms. Hope was lying on the bed, her little chest was moving regularly, but slowly. Her small, green eyes looked at her parents.

"What did the doctor said Star?" Speedy asked worriedly, looking at his wife.

"He said...that Hope is dying. Her heart is failing." Starfire started to cry. Speedy stroke her back. He pulled out his Titans caller, which he recently found from his old belongings.

"Titans, please come to the Steel City hospital. We hope that you can witness the departing of Hope."

He closed the caller, and tried to hold his own tears back.

For Five years, he did everything he could to keep Hope alive and to cure her, but now everything was worthless. Their daughter was dying, and he couldn't help her but to watch a five year old child suffer. He couldn't help but to saw his wife's heart broke.

"Hey Speed," said Aqualad. "So, Hope is not well?"

"Well she is dying, the doctor said." Speedy faked a smile. "Thanks for coming though."

"The others are coming, too," said Bumblebee, who flew inside the ward from the window.

Terra and Beast Boy arrived, with a huge teddy bear for Hope. Cyborg arrived with 1000 balloons. Finally, Hope's godfather, Robin appeared with Hope's favourite toys.

"Thank you, all of you for coming." Speedy said. "Star and I are grateful for your visits, especially yours, Robin."

"Well I am her godfather, after all." He said, smiling bitterly.

They all stood next to her bed. Hope was panting, and large drops of sweat rolled down her face. Starfire wiped them away lightly with a handkerchief and stroke Hope's ruby red hair.

"Hope, what do you want?" She asked as tenderly as she could, trying not to cry in front o her daughter.

"I...want...cookies...And...milk...mommy." Hope said, smiling. Terra hurried to the kitchen and got the cookies and milk. Hope ate slowly. "Careful, don't choke yourself sweetheart." Starfire broke the cookie into smaller pieces. She finished eating, and lied down. "Mommy...I want to hear...you...sing..." Hope said in a weak voice.

"Alright Hope, I will." Starfire took a breath, wiped away her tears and sang Hope's favourite song, a Tamaranian lullaby.

"Sleep child, sleep child. Swim in the sea of sweetness dreams. Sleep honey, sleep sweetheart, and dream sweet dreams forever."

Starfire looked at her daughter, she was asleep.

"Erm...Star?" Speedy said, in an unbelievably sad voice, choking with sob.

Starfire looked up, and cried out. "No." She passed out.

On the electrocardiogram, was a straight line.

Hope was asleep.

Except this time, she will never wake up.

The sky rained, as if it was weeping for the little girl.

Terra nearly cried her eyes out. Bumblebee walked into the bathroom and cried. Speedy hugged Starfire, while he choked with sobs. Beast Boy tried to comfort Terra, but he also cried. Cyborg ran outside the ward and the doctor rushed in.

The doctor tried everything to bring her to life, but she was gone.

Robin stood there, motionlessly. There goes another life, he thought. He was supposed to grief,

but he couldn't. He and Starfire were supposed to be a couple, but something went wrong. Starfire fell for Speedy. He attended their wedding, with jealousy.

He witnessed the girl he loved the most, marrying another man.

Then the Titans broke up, and Starfire went to Steel City.

Cyborg became a teacher in the Jump City University, teaching mechanics.

Beast Boy and Terra got married, and became the honorary member of World Wildlife Fund USA.

When Hope was born, Starfire asked him to be her godfather.

That's funny, he thought, that women always wanted to be friends, after they rip your guts out.

He agreed. Hope was a mini version of Starfire, only much more fragile. Her heart was never strong. She could never be like any normal children. In her short five years of life, she had spent it going in and out of the hospitals. Robin tried to love the little girl as if she was his own daughter. But he couldn't. Now she was gone.

He stared at Hope's lifeless body, and he walked out of the room.

He needed time to think.

"So where do you want Hope to...rest in peace?" Speedy asked Starfire, after she has waked up.

"Oh Beloved Speedy, I...don't know. I think that the Steel City cemetery is not that suitable for a little girl." Starfire said, as she sighed and began to sob. "It is too cold."

"Robin, what do you think?" Speedy asked for Robin's opinion.

"Well, Cy what did you got in hand?" He said, tossing the question to Cyborg.

"Well, I think that the Labyrinth Private Cemetery is a pretty nice and quiet place for Hope." Cyborg said, handing photos and information to Speedy. "It is in Jump City, and it is located in quiet countryside."

"Well Starfire, it's up to you." Speedy said, looking into her darkened green eyes.

"I guess we can go and see the surroundings first." Starfire said. She looked at the photos and sighed.

Jennifer Swan was dozing off at her seat. Working in a funeral home is a dull job. Your customers are either dead, or weeping. She sipped her cup of coffee, but caffeine didn't seem to keep her awake today. Her eye lids seemed to weight a whole damn ton.

Can't...fall...asleep...., she thought. She was nearly asleep until the doorbell rang.

She stood up and opened the door. There were a whole group of people outside.

"Erm...do you have an appointment?" Jennifer asked carefully.

"No...But is your boss available now to see us?" The woman asked. She has ruby red hair and emerald eyes, she is beautiful, but she looked dulled.

"Erm...she is having an appointment now, but she is available for the next two hours. Please take a seat and wait." Jennifer showed them to the small waiting room. They sat on the couch.

"The cemetery looked nice and quiet. I guess Hope will like it here." Terra said, trying to smile, in order to hide her sadness.

"Well I hope that the funeral package will be of our liking." Speedy said. "Star, are you alright?"

"Speedy I will be fine." Starfire said, faking a smile. She knew that the smile can make her husband feel better.

"Erm...Mr. and Mrs. Harper?" Jennifer walked in. "Our boss is ready to see you. Please follow me."

The group followed Jennifer. She knocked on the ebony wood door. "Miss Roth? The Harpers are here."

"Well, they are not on my schedule. But let them in." A cold monotone echoed in their ears.

"Do go in." Jennifer opened the door. They walked inside.

"Please take a seat," they heard the monotone again. They sat on the couch. And then, they saw the boss.

It was Raven. She sat on her armchair. "I am Raven Roth, the manager of the Labyrinth cemetery and funeral service limited. Can I help you?" She said, as she raised her head and saw her old friends. "Oh, it's you guys." She didn't seem to lighten up.

She was still as pale as she used to be. Her violet hair grew until her waist. An elegant ruby necklace hung around her neck. She wore a low-cut, sleek black gothic dress, and she had painted her fingernails black. Her face was motionless, as if she was the deceased.

"Raven it's you." Starfire smiled. "It is nice to meet you again, friend." She hugged Raven.

"Well I am sorry to see you here, Starfire." Raven said, still in her usual monotone. "So, who's the applicant?"

"We are, Raven." Speedy said. "I and Star's daughter, Hope, has just died from a failing heart."

"Well I am sorry to hear that," Raven said. Her attitude is way too formal for an old friend. "My deep regrets. I guess I can offer you funeral service for your late child, perhaps?"

"Well we like the surroundings here." Speedy said. "And we hope that Hope can have a funeral that will make us never forget."

"I am sure she will." Raven said, while she glared at Robin. "So, what are the others doing here?"

"Oh Friend Raven they will be helping out for the funeral." Starfire said. "As Hope's godfather, Robin will deliver a speech on her funeral."

"Huh, so you are the godfather of the child? Where's the godmother?" Raven said, with a hostile attitude.

"I...am not married Raven." Robin replied, unable to understand her hostile treatment.

"Very well...let's see, you guys should come around tomorrow at 3:00 pm. I am free at that time until we close." She said. "My assistant Jennifer should arrange the meeting. Here is a form of funeral application. The packages were listed here. Do take a look." She handed over a form.

"Now, you should go home and read the form. This is my card." She gave Speedy her name card. "Call me if you have any inquiries." Raven said, and wrote down the name of the applicant into her thick funeral record book.

"Roy and Kory Harper

Appointment time: 3:00 pm 5th May"

"Well do come tomorrow. See you." Raven said. "Jennifer, show them out."

"Yes Miss Roth." Jennifer showed them the way out.

Raven sipped her herbal tea. "Jennifer, you can have an early off today, go home."

"Ok. Goodbye Miss Roth." Jennifer took her coat and left.

Raven was alone, in the cemetery.

She began to think of all the things.

She was never the center of attention, Starfire was.

She was not quite involved with the Titans.

They broke up 5 or 6 years ago. No one asked for her opinion.

They just, simply broke up. She started the funeral home.

She knew about her friends from the media only for these years.

She knew that Starfire married Speedy. She knew that Beast Boy married Terra.

But she has hated someone for all these years.

She hated Robin.

T.B.C

Wow, my second fan fiction.

Please read and review guys! w

Reviews are important

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

V.S.V


	2. Appointment and flashbacks

"Glad to meet you again, friend Raven." Starfire and Speedy sat onto the couch. Raven bowed slightly. "Well, I am glad that you have arrived for the meeting. So, have you decided to bury her or to cremate her?"

"We wish to bury her." Speedy said. "So what preparations do we need to do? You know, I am not...quite familiar with funerals and...Stuff." He faked a smile.

"Well I will help you of course." Raven took out a pen and a notebook. "Firstly, we have to prepare the funeral invitations, the rip and others. Therefore, I need the full name of your late daughter."

"Hope Kory Harper." Each word fell out of Starfire's trembling lips, Raven took a quick note. "She was born at?"

"Five years ago, at the 25th of June." Speedy said. "The most beautiful day of my life."

He fell into a flashback.

(Flashback)

Speedy stood outside the maternity ward, waiting impatiently.

How could Starfire be inside for so long? He thought, tapping his watch. There shouldn't be any accidents right?

He tried to control himself not to rush inside.

"Waiting for your wife and kid, young man?" An old man put his firm, but wrinkled hand onto Speedy's shoulder. "She is gonna be just fine, boy."

"Well I hope." Speedy smiled at the old man, and looked at his watch again, with worried eyes.

"Here the nurse comes." The old man laughed, and walked away.

"Mr. Harper?" The nurse was holding a list, and looking around.

"Yes I am." Speedy immediately rushed towards the nurse.

"Mrs. Harper has given birth to a baby girl. Congratulations!" The nurse smiled at him. "After some regulation check, you can visit the mother and daughter."

"Thank you, Thank you so much," he said, nearly shaking the hand of the nurse off.

He waited, overwhelmed with joy.

"Mr. Harper you can now go inside." The nurse poked her hand out of the door.

Speedy walked inside. Starfire was sitting on her bed. A tiny little baby was in her arms. She raised her head and smiled as she saw her husband, dazzled by the baby.

"Hey Speedy." She said, with a shining grin. "Look at our baby girl." Speedy ducked next to her, and stared at the baby.

The baby was wrinkled, as all newborn babies do. Her eyes were closed, as she sucked her thumb. The skin of hers was pale but radiant. A little hair grew on her head.

Speedy kissed his wife on her cheek. "Can I hold her?" He took her from his wife's hand.

The little newborn was in his arms. He said cheerfully. "This baby is the best baby in the world. She is the mot beautiful thing I have ever seen!" He laughed cheerfully.

(Flashback ends)

"Erm...Speedy are you okay?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you need a cup of beverage?"

"Yes I would love to have a cup of coffee." He replied. "And a cup of orange juice for Starfire, please."

"Okay. Jennifer, bring in a cup of coffee, a cup of orange juice and my herbal tea, please."

Jennifer walked inside and placed the drinks onto the tea table. They sipped their drinks quietly.

"Now, you have to decide the coffin for your daughter. What did your daughter like?"

"Hope liked flowers, daisy especially." Starfire said. "And she liked white."

"Hmm....I have the perfect one for you." Raven stood up and searched her cupboards. She pulled out a black file. "This is a white maple wood coffin, decorated with craved daisies. I have a model here, right in the show room, please follow me." She rose, followed by the couple and led them into a long room. They passed different coffins. "Here it is."

The white coffin was lying on the floor; its sides are decorated with craved daisies. The inner layer was fine silk in a pale rice brown colour. "So how do you like it?" Raven tried to squeeze out a smile, but failed to do so.

"I am sure that Hope will like it." Starfire smiled with relieve. "We will pick this one, even if it's costly."

"The price is not quite dear actually, and I will offer you a discounted price since..." She said, pausing for a second. "We are old friends, after all."

"Thank you, thank you Raven, for all of your effort." Starfire hugged Raven tightly. Raven stood emotionlessly, and let Starfire squeeze her.

"That's my job." She said, looking outside of the window. "Why don't we continue tomorrow, if you have time?"

"Oh friend Raven, we are sorry, but some of Speedy's friends are coming over tomorrow, I don't think we can make it ourselves, but we have appointed Robin to come in our place."

"Okay, that would be fine." Raven faked a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Oh brother, she thought. She walked into her office and slammed the door hardly.

I needed to calm down, she thought. She grabbed her cup of herbal tea and poured the bitter liquid down her throat.

Why Robin? In the whole freaking' world, why Robin? She slammed her fist against the wall. The pain rose from her nerves, but it couldn't relieve the pain in her heart.

It's all because of his fault.

(Flashback)

"Good morning guys," said Robin, smiling at his fellow titans. He just told Starfire his true feelings. He is waiting for her reply. He smiled confidently.

"Have you guys seen Starfire?" Robin asked suddenly, as he discovered that she was not at her usual seat.

"Dude, how are we guys supposed to know? Ask the girls." Cyborg replied, as he stuffed his scramble eggs into his mouth.

"I don't know either, Robin." Terra shouted from the kitchen.

When he was thinking about where she could be, she walked inside.

With Speedy at her side, the two are holding hands.

"Dearest friends, I am now announcing the relationship between me and my beloved Speedy. Such a joyous event! Aren't you happy for me friends?" She hugged Speedy, while he wrapped his arms around her.

Robin stood there, his mouth wide opened. His heart burned with pain and envy.

"Since when dude?" Beast Boy nudged Speedy with his elbow.

"Well 2 weeks ago. I asked her out and she said yes." He flashed a grin.

Robin felt like crying, also roaring. He rushed to the roof. Raven was meditating while she felt the commotion deep within Robin's heart, as they had a certain bond. The commotion of his disturbed her calm mind. She felt Robin coming closer. She turned around and saw him. Robin stood there, a few meters away from her. His head was lowered, his fists are held tight. She could feel that his tears are rolling, beneath his mask.

"What's the matter, Robin?" She said to him.

"You knew all about this, don't you?" He said, with a self-pitying laugh.

"Knew what?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She tried to read his mind. All she saw was Starfire, and a broken heart, burning in the flames of envy and rage.

"You knew it! You knew that Starfire was with Speedy! You didn't tell me! I confessed my feelings towards her, and all I get is a broken heart!" He shouted at her, with rage.

"Excuse me mister? How on the freaking hell am I supposed to know that your miss dream girl is dating Speedy? What do I have to do with that? You are having a temper-tantrum. Such a baby, this is the reality, face it." Raven spat, glaring at Robin. "Don't you ever yell at me! I haven't done you a thing wrong!"

"You knew everything! You knew it..." Robin was yelling, when suddenly he felt pain on his cheek.

Raven slapped him, hard on the face.

"Wake up, would you?" She said to him. He was stunned and stood there motionlessly.

He turned around and walked down the stairs again.

She looked at his back and his shadow, which was fading away.

"I love you." She whispered. Then it was solemn silence. She could nearly hear her own heart cracking apart.

Tears rolled down her pale face silently, she put her hood back on, and walked down the stairs.

"Listen up; I want to have a break up." Robin was saying that to the other titans. "I...erm...have to master more kung fu skills, and I guess we should be independent, from now on."

Raven was surprised.

He was just trying to escape from the truth that Starfire doesn't love him. Why did he put her life into scorn? He smiled at Raven, looking as if he was sorry.

Raven's trust perished.

(Flashback ends)

I will never forgive him, for ruining my life.

Never, Raven sighed and sipped her herbal tea.

T.B.C.

Author note:

Hey! Thanks for reading and please review if you have time.

P.S. After reading your reviews, I have discovered I made a mistake. I have changed incinerate into cremate. Thank you for reminding me.

V.S.V


	3. Broken bond and answers

Robin parked his car near the cemetery. He got off his car, and took a deep breath.

It is all for Hope's sake, he said to himself, as he walked slowly through the grim gates of the cemetery. This is probably going to be the longest three hours of his life. He walked slowly, passing the solemn graves and a sorrowful woman statue. The hollow eyes of the statue seemed to be staring at him. He took a gulp and walked towards small building. Sad winds of autumn blew, shaking the lifeless old tress next to the pebble path. He reached the building and knocked on the ebony door. Jennifer opened the door.

"Are you the representative of Mr. Roy Harper?" She asked and looked at the man.

He smiled and said. "Yes, I have an appointment with Ra- Miss Roth."

"Well she is still meeting another client, please wait for a moment." She said to him, and continued to work.

Robin stood there, staring at the small angel statue next to Jennifer's working desk. It was a little boy, but instead of a smiling face that usual angel statues have, it has a sorrowful, frowning expression.

Suddenly he was distracted. He saw Raven escorting a weeping old lady and middle aged woman out of her office.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Winters. I am sure that Mr. Winters will rest in peace." She smiled and hugged the weeping old lady and hugged the middle aged woman. The two walked out of the door.

"Oh you are here." She said motionlessly. "Welcome, Mr. Grayson." She showed him into her office. He sat down on the couch and he stared at her. She changed, more mature, more attractive, but also more motionless, and way colder.

"Would you quit staring?" Raven hissed at him. Robin looked away. She sat on her armchair and put a huge stack of files onto the tea table. "Now, Mr. Grayson, We have to discuss about the procedures of the funeral. First the body of the little girl should be transferred form the public mortuary to own private mortuary here, to be ready to put on make up and prepare for the burial. I have set the funeral time at 10:00 am, next Saturday. Here are the invitation prototypes. You can ask Mr. and Mrs. Harper to choose one, and we will help you deal with the printing matter." She said to him. "Are there any questions you want to ask?"

Robin shook his head. "No, Miss Roth."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Fine I shall continue. The guests should arrive 30 minutes earlier. There would be some refreshments for the guests. Music selection would mainly be slow classical music. The decorations are mainly white daisies that the little girl liked." Suddenly she stopped. "You were not paying attention." She said unhappily. "This is your goddaughter's funeral. Listen, for her sake, for Starfire's sake."

Robin turned around. "Why would I care about Starfire?" He looked offended, and Raven sensed that his heart was burned by the flames of sadness and anger.

"You loved Starfire since you first met. Don't think that I am blind." Raven smiled mysteriously. "Like you said, I knew it for ages."

"Oh so you are Miss Know-it-all now?" Robin spat, trying to hold off his temper.

Raven laughed mischievously. "Anything you say, Boy Blunder." She grabbed her cup of herbal and took a gulp. "You haven't change a bit. You are still you, a boy, and a crybaby, who tried to act tough." She smiled and said. "You just can't face the reality."

"You don't understand me, Raven, you won't." He took a deep breath.

"Huh, we have that certain bond, remember?" Raven laughed and said. "You are too busy to remember, aren't you?"

"I remember, so what?" He spat.

"You still love her, Robin. You can't change your heart." She said. A cat suddenly crept inside the room. Raven picked up the black cat, and held it in her arms. "Even Cheshire knew, right Cheshire?" The cat purred. Its green eyes stared at Robin. Raven placed it on a rose red couloured cushion.

"Of course I can control myself, Raven. My heart is mine." Robin argued, he looked at her sternly, beneath his sunglasses.

"You can't, and you don't have the guts to." Raven shot him teasing glare, and smiled. "You weren't even brave enough to reveal your eyes."

Robin's anger got the better of him. He leapt to Raven, and grabbed her hand. The force was way too massive. He fell and both of them landed on the ground. Robin was on top of Raven. He sat up, holding her forearm, and grinding his teeth. "Stop talking about it."

She was not even scared. Her eyes flashed white and Robin was tossed aside. She stood up and patted her dress. "Now should we continue?" She held out her hand towards Robin. Robin ignored her and stood up. He walked toward the couch and sat down.

Raven sat at her armchair. "Now, you are to deliver the speech after the parents did, which I suppose will last for a maximum of 5 minutes and a minimum of 2 minutes. After speeches a short video will be played. Then people will place white daisies into the coffin as a token of respect to the little girl. And then the coffin will be locked down and the burial section starts, which is going to be the end of whole funeral. Do you get the procedures?"

"Sure, I will tell it to Starfire." He said, and stood up. "When will be the next appointment?" He asked as he walked out the door.

"That would be none of your business." She smiled and said. "Goodbye, Mr. Grayson."

He stood next to the door. "Raven, I don't understand." He said, looking at Raven.

"What don't you understand?" Raven said. "I thought you were the calm, and the O' fearless one." She laughed at him. "Spit it out."

"I don't understand why do you hate me, and why can you deal with the death of your old friends' daughter as if she was nobody. Why?" He frowned.

"Well, I ran a funeral home for the past 6 years. I dealt with numerous deaths. Believe me; I have saw deaths worse than Hope's. Who was dead doesn't matter to me. The important thing is they rest in peace, at my cemetery. After running six years of 'dead man's business', anyone will get use to it. " She smiled, but suddenly her face turned emotionless.

"As for why I hate you, let me tell you mister." The decorations in the room began to shake. Her eyes flashed white, her thin colourless lips trembled. "Because I was supposed to be in charge of my life, but no, you ruined it. For the past 6 years, I am stuck in this lifeless place, always working with the deceased. While you people enjoyed your perfect little life, I was unable to escape from here, in my labyrinth of life. And all of this, it's your fault! You couldn't deal with your emotions, you decide to escape, to flee form it, and the price is my perfect life-to-be." She said, each word fell out of her trembling lips. "I hate you. I have no trust in you, Robin, our bond was broken. My trust in you has perished. I hate you." She turned around and covered her face. There was grave silence in the room for 3 minutes. Robin stood there, his emotions and thoughts flooded his mind. He wanted to explain, but he couldn't, as if he has turned numb. Raven didn't make a sound, no sobbing, no teeth grinding. She just stood there.

"Get out, please. Leave me alone." She said in a weak voice, which Robin has never heard from her before.

Robin said. "Fine, I have got my answers. Goodbye." She didn't reply. He sighed and walked out of the room, out of the cemetery and drove away. He couldn't open the gates of her heart. Therefore, he left her, to let her be alone.

He Left Raven alone, in her labyrinth of her ruined life, where she locked up her heart.

Author's note

Chapter 3! If you find any mistakes please tell me! Also, please read and review. Thank you!

V.S.V


	4. The funeral and the true emotions

Robin parked his car on the driveway of the Harper's house. He sighed, putting his sunglasses on and got off the car. He walked towards the door and pressed the doorbell. The music chanted for a few times. The door opened slowly.

"Oh, um…hi Robin." Starfire said, smiling at him.

She was faking it, Robin thought. It was too obvious to ignore.

"Erm…am I bothering you and Speedy?" he faked a cheesy grin. "I just thought that I should stop by and tell you guys about the funeral… and stuff."

"Sure, please come in." Starfire opened the door. Robin stepped in slowly. There was silence in the house. "Where is Speedy?" asked Robin.

"Why are you asking?" Starfire said. She looked around nervously.

"Nothing, I just supposed that he should listen to the details and procedures of Hope's funeral." He said as he glanced around the living room.

"Sure, I will go and get him." Starfire frowned and smiled. She walked up the stairs and Robin heard a closing sound of a door.

He sat on the couch and thought of Raven.

I ruined her life? Since when did I do so? He thought. She doesn't trust me anymore, just because I was trying to escape from the truth. Many thoughts flow through his mind, until Starfire tapped his shoulder. "Erm… Robin, are you okay?" Speedy was sitting next to Starfire. "Wow, you are back so soon?" He said in amazement. "So, what did Raven tell you?"

"It's just the procedures of the funeral, she wrote it down." Robin passed him a stack of paper. Gothic-styled words in dark ink were scribbled all over the piece of paper. "Hmm…that will be fine, I am sure." Starfire looked at Robin and said. "Thanks for going for us, Robin." She smiled at him again. But he didn't smile back.

"Well that's the part I don't understand. Why do I have to go in your place when you two have nothing to do?" Robin stood up and asked, with a crossed look on his face.

"Hey, chill Robin. We are just trying to let you become friends again with Raven." Speedy said, with a smile.

"Well, listen up. You two aren't supposed to step into my life." He said with a hostile attitude, glaring at the couple.

"We are just trying to help you, Robin," said Starfire, with an innocent smile, which he once fell in love with.

"I don't need your help, Starfire." He hissed. "Good day." He walked out of the door and got into his car. He started the engine and drove away.

Tears started to roll down her face. She lay on Speedy's lap and started to weep.

He stroked her back gently. "Don't cry, you have promised Hope that you will never cry again, remember?"

Starfire looked at her husband, and hugged her husband. "Right," she sniffed her nose and said. "I did promise her."

Raven sighed and sat on her armchair. She grabbed her cup of herbal tea and took a sip. Many, many thoughts flow in and out of her mind. She felt like her head is going to explode. Her cat, Cheshire leapt onto her lap and purred. She stroked its back. "Cheshire on Cheshire, you don't have to worry about anything, what a lucky boy you are." Raven said, in a soft voice. Cheshire meowed.

In a sudden, Jennifer opened the door.

"Boss, it is now seven, can I be off now?" She said, hoping that Raven won't yell at her after today's incident.

"Sure, see you tomorrow at nine, Jennifer." Raven smiled. "Goodbye."

As the sound of Jennifer's footsteps faded, she sat in her office, with Cheshire on her lap. "Guess I will have to work overnight today." She sighed, and started to work on the preparations for the funerals tomorrow.

A week has passed. Starfire woke up at 3:00 am at Saturday, which is the day of her daughter's funeral. She was tossing and turning through the whole night. "Wake up, Speedy, I want to see Hope, for the last time."

Speedy yawned and sat up. "Honey, its only three in the morning, Raven must be preparing Hope for the funeral, now get some sleep and we will go to the cemetery at eight." Speedy lied down and dozed off again. Starfire tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She has never left her daughter's side for this long, but now, she had to left her side forever. The thought chilled her bones and broke her heart.

She lied down, and closed her eyes , tears were rolling down her face silently.

The moon was shinning out side the window, the radiant light shone on her body, and her tears shone.

Raven and Jennifer walked towards the mortuary inside their office building. Jennifer looked nervous every time when they went there to collect the body of the deceased. "Calm down, Jennifer." Raven seemed to have no worries, as she pulled Hope's cold body out of the freezing room inside the mortuary. They quickly placed her onto a long table inside a side room.

Raven held her cold hands into hers and started to rub them warm. "Jennifer, rub her cheeks warm." Jennifer started to rub Hope's cheeks. They kept rubbing until Hope's hands and face became warm. Raven pulled out a makeup kit and started to put on foundation onto Hope's face. She was still a child. She didn't need too much rouge and eyeliners, thought Raven.

Raven only put on a slight makeup on Hope. "Jennifer, go and get the white daisy gown for the little girl." Jennifer opened the closet and pulled out the gown. She helped Raven, putting the gown on Hope. "She looked gorgeous." Jennifer said.

Raven smiled at her effort. She lifted Hope's body and placed it into her coffin. Hope lied there, as if she was only sleeping.

"Now, we can begin the funeral." Raven said, smiling at Jennifer. "Prepare the refreshments."

Starfire and Speedy arrived at the cemetery. Starfire immediately ran towards the building. She opened the door, and hugged Raven tightly. Raven did not dodge or hug her back. She simply stood there.

"Oh dear friend Raven!" She cried. "Where is Hope?" She asked nervously.

"Right there, Starfire," said Raven. "She is right there." Raven pointed at the coffin with her sleek finger. Starfire rushed over, and looked at her daughter. She covered her mouth, tears nearly burst out of her eyes, but she managed to hold it back. "Look Speedy," said Starfire, holding Speedy's hand tightly. "She is so pretty. My baby is so pretty." Speedy hugged Starfire in his arms. "She is, of course." Then he turned around and looked at Raven. "Thank you, for all the things you have done to organize this wonderful memorial event for Hope." Raven gave him a standard smile.

"My pleasure," she said. "Now you two should take a rest, the guest will arrive in no time. Jennifer! Are the flowers ready?"

"Sure, miss Roth! I am placing them on the reception now." Jennifer shouted.

The couple sat down on the first row. Guests started to arrive. But there was no sign of Robin. Starfire looked around worriedly. "Oh no Speedy, we must have offended him yesterday, and he is not coming!" She nearly cried.

Raven frowned. "I wonder where could he be, if he is not coming, I will deliver a speech for Hope's sake."

"Thank you, friend Raven." She calmed down. The guests gathered around the couple, saying how sorry they are for Hope. The couple nodded and told them how grateful they are that the guests have came to the funeral.

The clock struck ten.

"Now let the funeral begin." Raven said.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here today in order to attend the funeral of young Hope Kory Harper, who passed away at 12th September. " Jennifer said slowly. "Now, let's invite Hope's parents, Mr. Roy Harper and Mrs. Kory Harper to say a few words." The guests clapped loudly. Starfire and Speedy walked upon the stage.

"First of all, let us thank all of you who came to our daughter's funeral with our deepest gratitude." Speedy said, bowing to the guests. Starfire continued.

"Hope, she was never a strong child, she was as fragile as glass. Her heart was fragile, but kind. She was the best thing that ever happened to my life. Although her life was not a long one, but it was a happy one for her." At that point, Star started to weep. Speedy held her into his arms. "Sorry, she is emotional." Speedy said to Jennifer. Jennifer continued. "Now, let's invite Hope's godfather, Mr. Richard Grayson to say a few words to us."

There was no one walking towards the stage.

"Mr. Grayson?" Jennifer said again. But there was no response.

Suddenly, Raven appeared out of nowhere onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is Raven, Raven Roth. I was an old friend of Mr. and Mrs. Harper and the owner of the funeral home and cemetery. I… have never met Hope before, until her parents came to me. I wasn't anyone special to Hope, but her parents were good people. Now I stood on the stage, to tell you, and the world that Hope Kory Harper, was the most beautiful thing that the world have ever given to her parents, and she will live on in our memories." Raven stopped for a while.

"May her rest in peace." She walked down the stage. Starfire stopped crying, as Raven walked towards her. Raven hugged Starfire tightly. Starfire hugged her back. " Thank you, Raven." Starfire whispered into Raven's ear.

"There was no need to thank me, Star, remember? I was your best friend." Raven stroked her back, while she tried to hold back her own tears.

"You are my best friend, Raven, and you will be, forever." Starfire cried, but those were the tears of joy. She suffered from the pain of losing her daughter, but now she could enjoy the joy of having her best friend back. The two women hug themselves together.

"Now, let us watch a short video, starring Hope." Jennifer said. The screen started to show the photos and video clips of Hope. Raven sat next to Starfire. They watched the video.

"She was adorable, Star, aren't you glad that you have an angel for a daughter?" Raven said to Starfire. "Yes, my fragile little angel, my little bundle of joy, now she had returned to god." Starfire smiled. "I am sure she will live on well, in heaven, until I go there and meet her again."

"Of course Star, she will be there, waiting for you." Raven hugged Starfire again.

The video ended. "Now, it is time for the final dedication to Hope, would every guest please place your daisy into Hope's coffin." The guests line up, each one of them placed a tiny, delicate white daisy next to her. Starfire was about to place hers in, when suddenly the door opened. Robin was there, holding a huge bouquet of daisy flowers.

"Sorry Star, sorry Speed, I was late, because I went to every floral shop in town to buy these daisies. I just wanted to give Hope the best I could do." Robin said, as he panted.

Starfire dropped her daisy into the coffin. "You mean it, Robin?"

"I most certainly do, Star." Robin said. "At first, I was scared to face you and all…I couldn't face the truth, I escaped and," he looked at Raven. "I left some people's lives in scorn. But now, I hope that as I face the truth, that someone will forgive me."

"Let's leave that later." Raven said motionlessly. "Now the burial section shall begin."

Hope's coffin was placed into a deep hole in the ground. A few men started to place soil on top. The guests watched. There was only solemn silence.

The tombstone was placed in front.

The guests left after the burial. Robin placed that huge bouquet of daisies in front of the tombstone. "So Raven, could you forgive me now? I tried to face it, and I did. Please, I am hoping, and I am praying for your forgiveness." He held her hand in his. "After I met you, I have discovered that I have made a mistake, that I wasn't in love with Starfire. I was in love, with you."

Raven's eyes nearly fell off. "What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "Stop making fun of me. You love me? No you don't, you loved Starfire. She was everything in your life. Remember how heart broken you were when she started dating Speedy? Remember that's why you broke up the titans?" She covered her ears.

"Please Raven, I love you, more than every thing in the world, for you, I could face my darkest memories. You are my world Raven. I couldn't live without you."

He hugged Raven from behind. "Please, forgive me. I beg of you."

Raven struggled. "I hate you Robin! You ruined my life for once, and I am not allowing to do it twice!" Raven's eyes flashed white. Robin was tossed aside.

"Listen Robin, I loved you once, but now I have no trust in you. My heart was lost in my labyrinth, my heart was locked up forever. I tried to forgive you, but my heart doesn't let me to do so. Sorry Robin, I could never forgive you. And, I don't love you anymore, please leave my world and don't return." Raven walked away, leaving Robin in ruins, where he crashed and burned. She has taken her revenge upon him, but she is not happy.

Perhaps, under her cold appearance, she still loved her, but she was too scared to admit it.

Perhaps, but she hasn't admit it. Perhaps it was not the correct time.

Yet.

Author's Note:

Well…. I don't know if I should continue or end this right here m

Please tell me through reviews. As always, the reviews are treasured and treated seriously and I will review your questions if I could. Please read and review!

V.S.V


	5. Deaths and Ending

Robin fell onto his couch, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. His face flushed from alcohol.

He lived alone, alone in this big apartment.

He drank the last bit of the beer and tossed the bottle. It crashed straight onto the wall. Glass fragments were all over the ground.

He stumbled towards the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He pulled out another bottle of beer and started to pour the liquid down his throat.

Suddenly, a tiny voice in his mind spoke to him.

"Stop drinking, it's harmful."

That…sound…like…Raven… , Robin thought in his mind. A painful and sad emotion started to flood his mind. Something wet and warm started to roll down his face. It was his tears. He started to choke himself with sobs. He threw himself to the ground.

Suddenly, he saw a razor. The blade of the razor shone under the light. He reached out for the razor. The tiny voice spoke again.

"Don't Robin, don't get the razor. Don't do anything stupid."

This time, he ignored it. He grabbed the razor and placed it on his wrist. He slit it opened slowly as he groaned in pain. But the sadness got the better of him. He kept slitting and blood gushed out of the wound. He lied on the ground and saw a piece of paper and a pen in front of him. He quickly scribbled a few words and passed out.

Life began to leak from his body, along side with his blood. He lied there, letting his blood flowing out of his veins, while he had no intention to stop or whatsoever.

Richard Grayson was dead, killed by his sadness.

But he was smiling, when he was dying.

Raven was sitting on her armchair. She was thinking.

When suddenly, Jennifer rushed in.

"Miss Roth, it is Mr. and Mrs. Harper again." She said as she panted. "They said it is urgent."

"Let them in." Raven was curious. What could even happen to Starfire and Speedy again?

"Oh no Raven," Starfire hugged Raven tightly, with tears all over her face." Robin, he…. is dead."

"What?" said Raven, her eyes widened due to the shock. "He is dead?"

"Yes…and he left us this note." Speedy handed Raven a piece of paper that was stained with blood. On the piece of paper, Robin has written some words.

'To whoever found this note,

I would like to hold my funeral at the Labyrinth Private cemetery. Please ask Raven to decide everything.

Richard Grayson."

"That's all?" Raven said. "That's his last words? How did he die?" She was totally freaked out. He was still talking to her yesterday, begging for her forgiveness, but now, he is gone? That was…unbelievable, no unacceptable. "Very well, " Raven said, taking a deep breath. "I should hold his funeral, three days later. Now Star, why don't you go home and calm down?" She looked at the couple. Speedy realized that Raven needed to be alone. He led Starfire away.

Raven locked the door of her office. She dropped to the floor, and started to cry. Tears rolled down her pale face, each tear seemed to be scorching her face. Except for crying, she didn't know what to do.

"Why? Why do I have to say those harsh words as my last words to you Rich? I am…so sorry…." She began to shout insanely. She slammed her fists onto the ground. She was losing control of her emotions. She just couldn't deal with this death, the death of her love. She was losing control.

After crying and crying for hours, she lied on the floor, as powerless as a severely wounded bird. She panted and sighed, her eyes lids closed, as she fell asleep in vain.

Raven woke up, not knowing what time is it or what was she doing. Cheshire was licking his master's pale hand. She placed her hand onto its head. She stood up, and unlocked the door. "Jennifer?" She asked. "Yes 'am?" Jennifer was nearly dozing off, handling all those documents.

"Well, we have a urgent funeral in three days, please delay all those appointments." Raven requested.

"But Miss Roth-" Jennifer looked at her boss worriedly, as she has never seen her boss acting this way.

"Just do it!" Raven shouted. "Please. After delaying them, you can leave."

She immediately walked back into her office, and started to find all those old friends of her.

"Everyone, please come and attend Robin's funeral at the Labyrinth Private Cemetery, Jump City.

Raven"

She sighed as she pressed 'send'.

Hopefully, everyone will attend it.

Hopefully.

"Dear all, today we all gathered here to witness the final departure of Richard Grayson. As his will requested, we will only have the flower dedication ceremony and burial ceremony." Jennifer said, standing on the stage.

All the guests placed a flower into the coffin. Jinx and kid flash placed theirs into his hands. Terra hugged Beast Boy and cried. Starfire was weeping on Speedy's shoulder. Cyborg wrapped his arms around Bumblebee. The aura was sorrowful. The sad winds blew the lifeless trees, and the dry twigs shook. Raven stood there, motionlessly, as she saw the soil being threw upon the coffin. Her tears rolled down her pale face silently. She looked up into the sky, as if Robin was watching her. She was trying to control herself from a mental breakdown.

After the burial section, Starfire walked towards Raven.

"Raven would you like to come with us?" She said to Raven. She did not respond.

"Raven?" She tapped her shoulder, and she suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Raven!" Speedy immediately rushed next to her. "She must be having a stroke or a heart attack!" Cyborg checked her pulse and her life signs.

"She is gone, guys." Cyborg said. " Rae's gone with Robin."

Raven was gone, her soul left her lifeless body and joined Robin's.

They all looked up into the sky, perhaps the two birds are now with Hope.

Perhaps, they are now flying together, side by side, in heaven.

Together, and will never be parted.

Never.

Author's note:

This is the end! Thank you for all those who read it!

I will write another new story, I already have two in mind!

Thanks for reading! Please read and review!

V.S.V


End file.
